


Away From The Round Table

by whitecrossgirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur's an idiot, Gen, Merlin is awesome, gwen's a BAMF and the only one with a working brain, the knights are bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitecrossgirl/pseuds/whitecrossgirl
Summary: A series of one shots involving the knights, Gwen, Arthur and Merlin as they live day to day in Camelot with plenty of silliness, anachronistic references and a few touching moments.All originally posted on ff.net in 2012 - 2014 ish. Chapter titles are their original titles.
Relationships: Gwen & Knights of the Round Table (Merlin), Knights of the Round Table & Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. You've Left Me No Choice

The Knights of the Round Table and Merlin would like it to be on record that they were a brave bunch of men.. After all who could say they battled an immortal army and two powerful sorceresses and lived to tell the tale? They were tough, strong not to mention quite handsome and they were without doubt the bravest knights in the land. They were brave men. They were manly men. They weren't afraid of any beast or monster or army or witch or any one person in the world.

"What is going on in here?"

Well, except one.

They were halfway through the most amazing food fight Camelot had ever seen when Gwen walked in still holding the jug she was supposed to be taking to Uther's chambers. Just as she entered the room; a large handful of mashed turnips that Arthur had just thrown at Elyan, hit Gwen in the face. They all were momentarily frozen in position before several things happened as once. 

Gwen walked into the room; and wiped the food off her face which was quickly turning into an expression of anger. 

Merlin, Leon, Percival and Lancelot quickly dropped the food they were about to throw. 

Arthur looked scared for his life. 

Elyan (who had experience of the impending situation) was all too ready to bolt citing Every Man For Himself. 

Gwaine however simply had his usual trademark cheeky grin.

"Afternoon Gwen." He commented. Gwen simply looked at him before looking around the wrecked hall. Upturned chairs, puddles on the floor, mixtures of food dripping from the walls and tapestries onto the floor...

"Should I even ask?" Gwen stated.

"He started it." The men commented pointing at one another.

"I don't care who started it but I should think that you should all start cleaning up this mess before anyone sees and thinks this kingdom is currently being run and protected by a pack of little boys rather than the supposed bravest and noblest knights of the land." Gwen replied. She wasn't shouting but there was something in her tone of voice. It sounded like the sort of voice a mother would use when she was telling off her children which coincidentally was exactly what Gwen felt like at that moment in time. Something in her tone of voice which made all of them bow their heads in shame. All of them except Gwaine who turned and grinned at them before turning back to Gwen.

"Listen Gwen, I really didn't want to have to do this but you've left me with no choice." Gwaine stated before looking away. It was time for him to unleash his secret weapon. Something to which no woman could ever resist. "Here comes The Smoulder."

Gwaine looked up at Gwen and performed The Smoulder. His face was pulled into a pout; his eyes were narrowed somewhat and his brow was contracted. Normally whenever The Smoulder was used; the targets tended to turn into giggling flirtatious wrecks. They didn't frown and swing their arm back and they never hit him with a jug. Gwaine fell backwards and Gwen looked up at the other men who quickly began offering to get brooms and buckets and scrubbing brushes. Gwen turned and walk walked away. Gwaine however was still on the floor holding his face and whispering in shock to himself.

"She broke my smoulder…"


	2. Completely Potty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written May 2012.
> 
> Also FUCK JKR and her outdated, idiotic beliefs about Transgender people. I have always supported LGBT rights and the trans community.

"No way! You cannot tell me you think that!" Gwen claimed. Leon shrugged his shoulders and turned his gaze back to his book.

"It's Harmione; literally." Leon commented. He was entitled to his opinion and in his opinion, Harmioney was the better pairing.

"Wrong; they're practically brother and sister. Romione is the only way to go. Next you'll be telling me that you ship Snily!" Gwen claimed as she flicked open 'Deathly Hallows' and re-read the Ron/Hermione kiss in the middle of the Battle of Hogwarts.

Yes the Harry Potter books had somehow ended up in Camelot and Gwen and the knights had become rapid Potterheads. They had sorted themselves and their friends into their rightful houses and Leon had just made the mistake of claiming that Harry and Hermione were a better couple than Ron and Hermione. Gwen was very defensive of her favourite couple.

"There is nothing wrong with Snily. Everything Snape did was for Lily despite the fact she chose James! He never stopped loving her!" Lancelot argued maintaining eye contact with Gwen.

"He still killed Dumbledore." Elyan commented lazily.

"Thanks it's not like I wanted to read that for myself." Percival claimed as he snapped shut 'Half Blood Prince'.

"I can't stand Malfoy. He's a spoilt elitist brat who can never see or care that Harry has got better things to be doing than put up with him being a git." Leon claimed; even after reading the sixth and seventh books; he still didn't like Malfoy.

"Can't argue with that," Elyan nodded. Gwen looked down at her book and gasped as she reached an epiphany.

"Draco's a spoilt, blond, elitist arrogant brat who doesn't care about what Harry has to go through but he helps Harry at the Manor. He didn't have to lie but he did. Harry is the scrawny, dark-haired trouble-finder who constantly has to save the day but gets little thanks for it. Destiny provided him with a dangerous, powerful and almost undefeatable foe." Gwen commented, more to herself but she had captured the other's attention.

"And," Percival prompted, Gwen looked at them and tilted her head slightly.

"Who do they remind me of?" Gwen asked with a small smile. The knights looked at her before looking across the field to where Arthur and Merlin were clearly bickering about something or another and they understood what Gwen was saying.

"Oh my Rowling…"


	3. Baby's First Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written June 2012

"Come on Amhar, say Da-da," Arthur wheedled to his son who gurgled defiantly in response.

"Can you say 'Uncle Gwaine' little man?" Gwaine asked and again Amhar babbled in response and banged his wooden horse off the floor.

"Hey Gwaine, ClotPole, Baby ClotPole," Merlin said casually as he walked into the room, flopped himself on the floor and scooped up Amhar. Arthur and Gwaine had been sat on the floor in front of Amhar in his nursery trying to get him to speak.

Arthur smacked Merlin on the back of the head and took his son out of Merlin's arms and rested him on his knee. Ten month old Amhar was a perfect cross between Arthur and Gwen; he had light brown skin and Gwen's dark hair but had Arthur's blue eyes and it was joked; Amhar also had his father's stubbornness. As was being proved today by their attempts to teach Amhar his first words. All of the knights and Merlin viewed themselves as Amhar's uncles and wanted to get one over on Arthur for being the one who taught Amhar to say his first word.

"Merlin what have I told you about calling me a ClotPole? Especially in front of Amhar." Arthur snapped. He loathed that nickname more than words could say. Hence why Merlin constantly used it no matter who was around.

"Sorry ClotPole," Merlin replied unapologetically with a grin.

"Opole," a little voice piped up. Arthur looked at Merlin and Gwaine who looked just as stunned and shocked as he did.

"Tell me that was one of you," Arthur said. Merlin and Gwaine shook their heads and all three of them looked at Amhar who gave them a proud grin and repeated himself loudly. He was clearly pleased that he had been able to say a big word like his daddy and uncles.

"Opole! Opole! Opole!" Amhar repeated, getting louder and more confident with each word and slapped Arthur's leg each time, showing who he believed 'Opole' to be. Arthur wanted to impale himself on his sword. Of all the things Amhar could have chosen as his first word, he chose that. What was worse; Arthur couldn't blame Merlin. He'd said it in front of Amhar too.

This could not get any worse.

It could.

As Amhar proudly repeated his new favourite word over and over again, Merlin's eyes widened and he raised his finger; pointing at the doorway. His shock had turned to fear and Arthur and Gwaine slowly looked up. Only one person was able to inspire such fear in Merlin. Standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips; her eyes flashing dangerously and her nose flaring like an angry bull about to charge was Gwen. Gwen glared at her husband and friends and looked ready to start breathing fire and cause some serious pain for what the three idiots had done to her son. Arthur got to his feet and placed Amhar into his cot before he looked at Merlin and Gwaine before looking back at his wife. Flowers and words weren't going to smooth this situation over; there was only one thing the three soon-to-be-dead men could do.

"RUN FOR IT!" Arthur yelled and they bolted.


	4. Her Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written November 2012

The night after the battle, when the dead had been placed into a chamber to be prepared for burial, the final Southron warriors had been locked up to await punishment and the kingdom slowly began to put itself back together. As night fell over the now quiet castle, there was one person who couldn't sleep. Even after the travelling and the fighting that had been done over the past twenty four hours, Gwen found that sleep eluded her. She was currently sitting up on the end of Elyan's bed, watching her brother sleep. Elyan had been through a lot in the past few days, having been brutally tortured by Morgana for information concerning Arthur and Merlin's whereabouts. Gwen thought about what all of the men must have gone through.

Elyan had been tortured. Gwaine had been beaten almost to a pulp in order to try and get them food. Leon and Percival had been on the run. Merlin and Arthur had been on the run, almost killed by Agravaine's men and a cave-in not to mention the four of them had led the attack on the citadel to retake the kingdom from Morgana. They had all been through so much over the past few days and Gwen had a sudden urge to check on them all just to be sure that they were all safe.

Gwen slipped off Elyan's bed and ensured the quilt still covered him before quietly slipping out of his room and down the hall to where both Gwaine and Percival's rooms were. Gwen opened Gwaine's door first and wove her way through the messy room to the bed. Gwaine looked an absolute mess; his face and chest covered with bruises and recently-cleaned cuts and he was tossing and turning as he slept, muttering under his breath.

"No, gotta fight, gotta look after Gaius and Elyan. Not afraid." Gwaine murmured in his sleep and Gwen gently ran a hand in his hair.

"It's Ok Gwiane, it's over. We're safe." Gwen reassured and Gwaine seemed to calm down and Gwen crept out of his room and into Percival's. Unlike Gwaine, Percival's room was tidy and the knight was sleeping rather peacefully. Gwen therefore didn't linger too long and instead moved onto Leon who was also managing to sleep quite peacefully considering what had happened. Gwen continued walking through the castle until she passed Arthur's chambers and she quietly slid open the door and walked inside.

The room was completely ransacked and it was clear Morgana had been searching for anything and everything that could have been of use to her. Arthur however was sprawled out on his bed and his loud snoring was an indicator that he was having no problem sleeping however he had kicked off his quilt. Gwen crossed to the bed and picked up the quilt, fixing it over Arthur's sleeping form. It was strange to think that this should have been her bed too but she managed to stop herself from dwelling too much on that thought and instead she turned and slipped out of the room and headed for Gaius' quarters.

As she pushed open the door, Gwen moved over to Gaius first, it was scary to think about how close they had come to losing Gaius. He had always seemed like a constant figure in all of their lives, Camelot wouldn't be the same without him. Gwen didn't linger too long with Gaius as she could hear the sound of Merlin shouting and instead she turned and stepped up into his room. Merlin was tossing and turning on his bed and was clearly having a nightmare.

"No! No! My fault… don't make me, please! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Merlin was babbling in his sleep as he tossed himself around. Gwen immediately was at his side, rubbing his forehead and murmuring soothing comments until he managed to calm down again. As he managed to fall into a fairly peaceful sleep, Gwen wrapped his fallen blanket around him and stepped out of the room again to gather her thoughts.

Gwen knew a lot of people were wondering just how and why she had returned in exile to join in with the battle. She herself had been so caught up in what had happened that she'd hadn't even got time to think about it. Firstly she'd been more focused on escaping Ealdor and ensuring they didn't get captured or killed before helping with the plan of attack and actually fighting to think about why she was there. She didn't have to go back or fight. She had been exiled from the kingdom, disowned by her brother, abandoned by her friends. One could argue that if she wanted to; once they were out of Ealdor, Gwen could have turned around to Arthur and Merlin, shrugged her shoulders and said: 'Goodbye, good luck, hope you win' before walking away and that she had the right to do so. They turned their backs on her and she could do the same. Instead she had returned and fought. But why? Well, there were several reasons why.

She wanted to try and settle the score after Morgana turned her into a doe and left her to be killed.

She wanted to try and make things up to Arthur by helping in his time of need.

It was the right thing to do.

A small part knew she had a high chance of dying but by breaking the terms of her exile, Gwen was almost as good as dead anyway. If she were to die in Camelot then she may as well as died fighting.

Camelot was the place where she had been born and raised, it was still the one place that she called home.

There were many reasons why Gwen could claim she had returned and fought for. However when she walked around the castle, checking on all the men to ensure they were alright; Gwen knew exactly why she had come back. It was simple really. In their own strange obscure way she, Arthur, Merlin and the knights formed a strange ramshackle family of misfits whose bonds were closer than any others and couldn't be broken by an order of exile. The men were more than her friends, they were her family, her boys. Therefore if anyone asked, that was Gwen's primary reason for her actions over the past few days, why she had done what she had done. It was simple really.

Arthur, Merlin and the knights were her boys and yesterday her boys had needed her.


	5. A Father's Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written May 2012

"And up into the air! You're flying!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Merlin, I just fed him." Gwen commented as Merlin held baby Amhar and raised him into the air, playing with the prince.

"Don't worry Gwen," Merlin dismissed. "Amhar loves this game, don't you?"

With that he swung Amhar into the air again; maintaining a tight hold as he spun around and bobbed Amhar up and down. Gwen watched them from the table where she and Arthur were discussing the taxes of the townspeople and Arthur was torn between yelling at Merlin to put his son down before he dropped him and waiting on the inevitable. A just-fed baby being swung around like that by Merlin meant only one thing…

"Blergh!"

Amhar spat up all over Merlin; covering the bottom half of his face and his scarf and half-digested milk and soggy bread. Arthur jumped to his feet and took a now-crying Amhar out of Merlin's grasp while Gwen rolled her eyes and guided Merlin out of the room to get cleaned up. As soon as the door shut behind them Arthur soothed his son and pressed a kiss to the baby's forehead.

"That's my boy." Arthur said proudly.


	6. Whipped Into Shape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written May 2012

So Arthur and Gwen had finally married. Happy days. The once and future king and queen who were going to lead Camelot into a new golden age. They had had some serious ups and downs but were proof that true love did conquer all.

Except…

Nobody really wanted to say it but ever since the wedding Arthur was acting- different. It was hard to pinpoint; it wasn't major changes which would raise the possible question of enchantment (because everyone in Camelot is so talented at realising whenever someone was under a mind-control enchantment) but there wasn't something right with the way Arthur was acting these days. It wasn't long before the king was aware of the whispered rumours being swapped about him behind his back and had summoned his closest friends to try and work out just what was being said about him.

"Well what is being said?" Arthur demanded. The knights and Merlin looked at one another and went into a quick huddle; conferring their response in whispers. Finally they straightened up and Merlin looked at Arthur with a failed attempt to hide his grin.

"Well basically everyone, everyone is pretty certain that well, you're whipped and we have to agree." Merlin explained.

"I'm what?" Arthur yelled and the knights nodded in agreement.

"It's true." Gwaine snickered. "You are whipped!"

"I am the King of Camelot! I am the highest ranking person in this kingdom and I most definitely am not whipped!" Arthur denied; his face turning scarlet. His so-called friend's laughter was not helping his cause. They didn't have to think Arthur was whipped. They knew he was whipped.

"Stop shouting Arthur," Gwen commented, not bothering to look up from the shawl she was embroidering for herself.

"Yes dear," Arthur replied meekly.

_"Whtsch!"_

"Shut up Merlin!"


	7. Thriller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written October 2012

Samhain's Eve was the night when the veils between the two worlds were at their thinnest; it was a night of magic, spirits, ghosts and ghouls; when anything was possible. There was a sense of eeriness in the air, as though you could feel the thinness of the Veil. It was a night of remembering those who had already departed from this world and into the next. Like all major celebrations, Samhain's Eve was commemorated with a feast and despite the holiday and the beliefs and atmosphere attached to it; the Samhain's Eve feast was usually so dull.

This year however things were a bit different. It had only been weeks since Morgana's betrayal and attack and therefore it was Arthur's first feast residing over as Prince Regent and he wanted things to go smoothly. Yet as he looked around the room, he noticed the conspicuous absence of some certain people. Gwaine, Leon and Percival had been held up whilst returning from patrol, Guinevere was looking after Uther and Merlin had disappeared a short while ago with Elyan and Lancelot. As Arthur turned back to his uncle to continue their conversation, the doors crashed open and Merlin ran in.

"You need to get out of here! We're all in danger!" Merlin shouted and everyone stopped and stared at him. Arthur frowned and started to move towards Merlin, determined to find out what was going on.

"What on earth are you talking about Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"The knights and Gwen! I tried to save them but…" Merlin trailed off and Arthur reached for his sword. Gwen and the knights were in danger! He had to help them! But before he could do anything, there was a loud resounding echo of footsteps and a door creaking and then it happened. The main doors were flung open as a strange musical sounded echoed from nowhere and six people lurched into the room. As the figures moved forwards, Arthur's mouth fell open and someone screamed.

It was Gwen and the knights but they looked absolutely terrifying. The knights were all in broken and blood stained chainmail and Gwen's dress was stained with blood and the skirt was slashed in various places; causing them all to look as though they had been massacred. Their arms and faces were smeared with dirt and blood and all of their hair was in tangled messes. They had dark rings under their eyes and their mouths were smeared with blood and had their teeth bared. In that moment everyone realised these weren't just knights and servants; they were zombies. As everyone stared transfixed at the sight of the zombies, a strange bodiless voice echoed off the walls.

_It's close to midnight  
Something evil's lurkin' in the dark  
Under the moonlight  
You see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream  
But terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze  
As horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed_

"What is going on?" Arthur asked as the music seemed to get louder and everyone stared in horror as the zombies grabbed Merlin and surrounded him. Merlin let out a scream before he fell silent and straightened up to reveal his own torn and blood stained clothing and his darkened eyes. Merlin stood in front of the zombies as the music got louder and they all moved almost into position, standing at an angle to each other.

_'Cause this is thriller  
Thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you  
From the beast about to strike  
You know it's thriller  
Thriller night  
You're fighting for your life  
Inside a killer  
Thriller tonight, yeah_

As the faceless singer sang, the zombies all raised their hands into a claw shape and their arms to chest level before swinging their arms to the left and to the right before raising their right leg, stepping forward a few paces, turning and repeating the movements to the left before dropping their arms and the song continued. As the song continued, they kept dancing, raising their arms above their heads and shaking their hips before lowering them, kicking their legs out before the chorus started again and the repeated the arm and legs movements. In the verses between the chorus, their dancing consisted of varying actions such as placing their arms on their legs to move forward whilst bending, shaking themselves and turning to stand at an angle before bending their knees before repeating the arm movements in time to the chorus.

This kept going for a few more verses and choruses before the zombies stopped dancing and began lurching around the room; everyone had still been frozen and watching everything completely stunned. The zombies moved all around the room. The zombie Gwaine, Elyan and Percival focused on moving around the table, grabbing people's shoulders or else leaning close into the faces of some of the stunned knights and noblemen. Lancelot and Leon approached the servants doing the same and the zombie version of Gwen lurched over to Arthur and hissed in his face. Then another voice began singing and it was different to the other.

_Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize your neighbourhood  
And those whoever shall be found  
Without the soul for getting down  
Must stand and face the hounds of hell  
And rot inside a corpse's shell_

At this point all the zombies turned and lurched back towards Merlin who had remained standing in the middle of the room, his arms were spread out and his head was tilted down as the voice kept speaking. As they approached Merlin, the zombies began to surround him just as they had done earlier. All the while the second bodiless voice kept speaking as everyone else watched in horror.

_The foulest stench's in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom  
And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the Thriller!_

On the last word all of the zombies fell lifeless to the floor and Merlin tilted back his head as an evil-sounding laugh filled the room, miming the laughter as being his. As the laughter faded, silence fell over the room before Merlin stood normally and grinned as the 'zombies' got to their feet, took each other's hands and bowed deeply before straightening up and grinning at each other and the people in the room. After a few minutes Arthur found his voice.

"What was that?" he asked.

"It's something called Thriller wherein zombies rise from the grave and dance. Since it's Samhain's Eve we all thought it'd be appropriate." Merlin grinned. He decided not to mention the strange device which had something called The Internet which provided him with the music and moving images of something called 'Thriller' by a man called Michael Jackson a few weeks ago. It had been one of those moments of inspiration for Merlin and once he had had the knights and Gwen on board; it had been all systems go. Arthur looked at his friends before rolling his eyes.

"As impressive as this was, do you think that next year you could not do the whole un-dead zombie thing?" Arthur asked and the 'zombies' looked at one another and nodded.

"We suppose so," Gwen commented even though watching and learning the dancing, preparing their performance and pretending to be the un-dead to scare everyone had been so much fun! The end result and everyone's reactions had been better than expected.

"Yeah I guess but it was only a bit of fun." Merlin protested. This was definitely had been one of those feasts which everyone would remember. The Samhain's Eve Feast that even the un-dead came to celebrate.

"Besides, everyone knows there's no such thing as zombies." Lancelot shrugged.


	8. The Hero Within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written in November 2012
> 
> Also I know Superman is DC and the rest are Marvel

The knights, Merlin, Gwen and Arthur were sitting around watching something called a DVD on the strange device that Merlin had 'found' and dubbed a television. The DVD they were watching was about a team of people called The Avengers who all had superhuman abilities and it was both entertaining and funny. Especially the scenes when The Hulk beat up both Loki and Thor. As the film ended, they began talking about what had happened, their favourite scenes and it was Merlin (naturally) who hit upon a stroke of genius.

"Did anyone else think that some of that story was really familiar?" Merlin asked and as he was met by six curious faces, he grinned at them. "They're us, those Avengers are like us."

There was a brief pause as everyone digested this idea before Gwaine broke it. "So who's who? I'd say I'm Iron Man." Gwaine claimed, the wise-cracking genius who was powerful enough to beat Thor and Captain America; yes he could be Iron Man.

"Well if you're Iron Man then I'm Captain America." Arthur claimed, the two were a contrast; one was serious whilst the other made jokes but when push came to shove they were able to be friends.

"No I wouldn't say you are." Leon argued. "I mean if we're the Avengers that would mean Morgana would be Loki therefore you would be Thor."

"A demi-god? Forget Captain America, that's even better!" Arthur claimed and Leon was right; the issues between Loki and Thor were extremely similar to the 'issues' between him and Morgana and that was putting it mildly. Besides he could use a weapon like Thor's Hammer, a powerful, invincible weapon that only worked for him… Arthur wondered just where could be get a weapon like that while Merlin thought about a particular stone in the woods.

"So Gwaine's Iron Man, Arthur's Thor, I'm Hawkeye, so who would be Captain America?" Elyan asked, he already knew he'd be Hawkeye, when he needed to be he was hardworking, determined and was one of the best archers out of all the knights.

"I think Leon would be Captain America. You're both soldiers, you stand up for values such as truth, courage and loyalty as well as being able take control in times of danger and crisis with battle strategies and have no notion of the concept of surrendering even when it all seems impossible." Gwen reasoned and the others nodded in agreement. The role of Captain America fitted Leon perfectly.

"In that case then you're Black Widow. The only woman in a group of men but who will fight alongside them as well as being able to use anything as a weapon. Not to mention the loyalty you both have to your friends no matter what." Merlin reasoned and Gwen nodded. She could see herself being sort of like Black Widow especially when she was with Hawkeye after he came back to himself or getting the information out of Loki.

"Maybe, no offense though but if any of you turn into a massive green monster, you're on your own." Gwen stated. She loved those guys but even she had her limits and sadly massive, angry, green monsters were outside those limits.

"Speaking of The Hulk, Percival is definitely The Hulk." Gwaine stated and Percival smiled sheepishly unsure whether or not to be pleased about being compared to the man who mutated into a massive green monster anytime he lost his temper.

"Really?" Percival asked.

"Without a doubt, not just because of your strength but also even at the start with Dr Banner and the children, that would be like you to drop everything and save a child." Leon claimed, thinking back to the Dorrocha attacks and how Percival had risked his life to save three small children.

"That and I can so picture you just smashing someone into the floor like Hulk did with Loki." Elyan grinned, moving his arm in a smashing motion and all of them, even Percival grinned at the mental image. They all pitied the poor misguided idiot who angered him that much.

"So I'm Thor, Gwaine is iron Man, Leon's Captain America, Elyan's Hawkeye, Gwen's Black Widow, Percival's the Hulk and Morgana is Loki. So that just leaves Merlin really. Who would Merlin be?" Arthur asked and they thought for a moment.

"I would say either Agent Coulson or Nick Fury. They were the ones who brought the team together and ensured they were united in time for the battle, knowing their full potential and doing whatever they could to defeat Loki." Gwaine offered, and while the others nodded in agreement, Merlin shook his head.

"No I don't think I'm really any one of those heroes." Merlin shrugged as he got to his feet and left the room grinning to himself. The others had found their corresponding superhero in the Avengers, each of them had a unique skill and that helped them to formed a team. Merlin however was a lone hero, shrouded in secrets and mystery. He was someone who saved the day but nobody could know because they couldn't understand his powers. He was the hero who lived in plain sight of everyone yet they couldn't see it. They couldn't see past the façade of the mild-mannered man who's secret identity and powers saved them time and again thanklessly. Unlike the others who were the Avengers, Merlin was the first superhero, the ultimate superhero.

Merlin was Superman.


	9. Ought Not To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written November 2011. Ironically I wrote this hours before 4x09 Lancelot DuLac aired.

She ought not to do this.

She knows that Arthur sees through her thinly-veiled lies.

Yet she cannot stop herself. Ever since that fateful day any chance she gets; she does it.

He ought not to do this.

He knows that Arthur sees through his thinly-veiled lies.

Yet he cannot stop himself. Ever since that fateful day; any chance he gets; he does it.

Guinevere and Lancelot ought not to do this; but they do it anyway.

Arthur Pendragon; King of Camelot is no fool. He has seen the looks shared between his wife and one of his best knights. They lie to him and the lies are so pathetic that a blind person can see through them. However Arthur brought this onto himself by his actions on that fateful day and so he turns away. He allows Guinevere and Lancelot to believe he is oblivious while they do it. He allows them to slip away from Camelot for hours at a time. He pretends to be oblivious to the looks they give one another from across the room. The other knights are also aware; yet they do nothing. They stand back and watch; the same way they stood back and watched on the fateful day.

"I'm just going to see Elyan." Gwen says as she walks out of their chambers.

"That's fine," Arthur replies; pretending to ignore the fact she's in her riding gear. As the door shuts behind her; he waits and watches as she meets Lancelot in the courtyard and mounts her horse. This time, Arthur follows them at a distance until they arrive at the side of a lake in the middle of the woods.

Arthur stands under the shelter of the trees as a figure appears and walks towards the pair standing at the water's edge. He watches as Gwen rushes towards the man; embracing him like a brother. He watches as Lancelot does the same. It had been the first time Arthur had seen the man since the fateful day and the man hasn't changed a bit.

"I wish you could come back." Gwen's voice, heavy with sadness, sounds over to them.

"So do I," the figure replies.

"We all miss you; none of the others say it but we do." Lancelot adds.

"That's good to know." The figure says.

"We can't stay long; the others suspect." Gwen comments as she turns away; pretending that she's got something in her eye.

"It's fine, someday I'll come back; I promise." The figure vows, squeezing their hands and vanishing into thin air. Gwen wipes her eyes and Lancelot rubs her arm consolingly; the way you would with a child who had just fallen over.

"It'll work out," he reassures.

"No it won't; everything's changed." Gwen retorts, staring at the ground.

"Come on, we'll need to head back to Camelot." Lancelot says, mounting his horse.

"I know," Gwen says as they ride away.

From his hiding place in the trees, Arthur sinks to the ground. Staring at his feet; Arthur knew that Gwen was right. Life in Camelot had changed. It had all changed two months ago on the fateful day.

The fateful day when Arthur discovered the truth and banished Merlin for having magic.


	10. Percival SMASH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written November 2012 and before the season finale when Mordred turned evil.

The battle was waging all around them. Mordred had revealed himself to be a treacherous little snake after all and had managed to summon his own army to try and take the Camelot throne. Mordred sneered down at Arthur as he used his powers to easily bend his sword in two. This was what he was destined to do; he was destined to kill Arthur. As Mordred raised his hand to kill Arthur, Percival suddenly attempted to charge at him and Mordred blasted him back easily, Percival tried again and Mordred drew himself up to his full height and quivered with rage.

"Enough!" Mordred yelled. "You are, all of you are beneath me. I am the Druid destined to kill the Once and Future King, you dull creatures and I shall not be…"

Just what Mordred would never be, none of them found out. That was due to Percival grabbing the baby-faced traitor by the ankles and repeatedly lifting him bodily and smashing him into the floor at least half a dozen times. Leaving Mordred whimpering in the newly made crater in the floor, Percival turned away and walked back to the others who were staring at him with appreciation, respect and gratitude.

"Puny Druid," Percival remarked.


	11. The Godfather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written July 2012

Arthur, Merlin and the knights crowded around Gwen's bed as the exhausted queen held her first born child. It had been a long and agonising labour but when the midwife placed the screaming infant into her arms and the men finally had been allowed into the room, Gwen knew it had all been worth it. Gwen handed the baby over to Arthur whose eyes welled up with tears. This was his son; his perfect baby boy.

"Hello, I'm your daddy." Arthur whispered to the baby who moved around slightly and Arthur instinctively tightened his hold and gently kissed his son's forehead before passing him to a nervous Elyan who was also emotional at the sight of his new nephew.

"What are you going to call him?" Leon asked as the knights passed the baby around to one another like a strange game of pass-the-parcel until he reached Merlin.

"We were thinking either Llacheu or Amhar." Gwen replied as Merlin handed the baby back to her and she studied her child. "I think Amhar suits him better. Amhar Pendragon." The men nodded in agreement and Gwaine asked the question they had been dying to know ever since Arthur and Gwen announced that Gwen was pregnant eight months ago. There had been numerous debates, arguments and bets made over who would be named godfather to the unborn prince or princess and now the moment of truth had arrived.

"So who's going to be the godfather?" Gwaine asked.

"We haven't really decid-" Arthur began but Gwen cut across him. They had agreed to this months ago. There never really had been any debate about it after all. After everything they had been through together; there was only ever going to be one person who would have the honour of being godfather to their first born child.

"Merlin." Gwen answered.


	12. The Real Reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written June 2012

Ever since IT had happened, Merlin had barricaded himself in his room and refused to come out until the potion's effect wore off. How was he supposed to know this was going to happen? How was this even a possibility? Who would want something like this? The worst thing was everyone's reactions to what had happened. You see, Gaius' chambers were like a sort of headquarters for them; a place where they could convene and a place they could relax and wait for the next attack. It also meant the others had been here when It happened and they reacted in their own ways.

Gaius had rolled his eyes and muttered something about 'foolish and reckless behaviour' and 'he's going to put me into my grave'.

The knights had simply burst into hysterical laughter at the sight of him.

Gwen had the decency to withhold her laughter until Merlin left the room.

Arthur's reaction was the worst. Even after the potion wore off and he was back to normal; Arthur made sure that at least ten times a day; especially whenever they were in public or if the story was brought up and retold to torture, humiliate and enrage Merlin. He would get a wicked gleam in his eyes, clap Merlin on the shoulder and simply proclaim at the top of his lungs;

"I always said you were a girl Merlin!"


	13. Thought You Ought To Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written January 2012. Set after 'Beauty and the Beast'.
> 
> Again, fuck that transphobe JKR

After the 'events' of Lady Catrina's stay in Camelot; everyone was cautious about how they acted around the king. In hindsight the idea that Uther Pendragon married a troll of all things was both extremely ironic and hilarious. However nobody dared to make jokes or comment in any way about what had happened a few weeks beforehand. You would have to be a certain kind of idiot to even consider making light of such an embarrassing and memorable situation.

"I cannot believe you want to do this." Arthur commented.

"You're going to be killed!" Gwen warned.

"Funny as it sounds; I think you should think about this." Morgana added.

"It'll be brilliant and besides; you know you want to see his face." Merlin laughed. Morgana, Gwen and Arthur shared a look as they considered what Merlin had planned. There was a certain appeal to what Merlin wanted to do but at the same time; the servant must be completely insane to want to do such a thing.

"I need to get ready. Come on Gwen." Morgana said, walking out of Arthur's chambers with Gwen. "He's completely mad."

"Merlin's always been a little bit mad but this is deranged." Gwen replied.

That evening there was a feast being held in the Great Hall. There was no real reason for such a feast; it seemed to be a Feast-For-The-Sake-Of-A-Feast. The lords and ladies were chatting as they were served food and drink. Morgana, Arthur and Gwen shared worried looks as Merlin excused himself from the hall under the guise of getting more wine. As the servant left; Uther called for silent as he prepared to make a speech.

"My friends; tonight we celebrate-"

Uther was cut off by Merlin throwing open the doors and running into the room screaming at the top of his lungs.

"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!"

Everyone fell silent as Merlin stared at Uther's furious face and swayed on the spot.

"Thought you ought to know." He commented before collapsing in a faux faint.


	14. The Truth Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written January 2012

They sat that 'the truth shall set you free' and normally it does. The truth, though painful can help restore what had been destroyed by lies and hatred. It can lead to love, happiness and forgiveness. However in Camelot a certain truth can lead to one's funeral pyre or chopping block. And for Merlin; the latter options seemed to be a certainty for the warlock.

_The six of them had been ambushed by bandits in the woods. While the knights were fighting them off, Merlin was trying to save them while using his magic. One of his spells caused a branch to give way and fell on the fleeing bandits. The fighting over the knights all turned and stared at Merlin. Luck had not been in his favour and they had all heard him yelling the incantation. All of them were staring at Merlin like he was the enemy. None of them said anything. After what felt like an eternity; Arthur turned and mounted his horse._

_"Let's get back to Camelot." Arthur instructed. The knights and Merlin followed suit. None of them knew what to say. Whenever they returned to the castle; Arthur didn't say a word to his servant; he just gestured for Merlin to follow him to the Great Hall. The knights decided to find Gwen and tell her what they had just discovered._

"Did any of you know?" Gwen asked as she, Elyan, Leon, Percival and Gwaine sat in her and Arthur's chambers.

"There was always something about Merlin; I just was never able to put my finger on what it was." Gwaine replied.

"I think it's because Merlin the last person you'd suspect would have magic. If he was so powerful why did he put up with Arthur and us for all this time?" Percival questioned.

"I know he's my brother-in-law but if I had magic and Arthur treated me the way he treats Merlin half the time I'd have probably turn him into a slug or something." Elyan added.

"A lot of things make sense now. How Merlin always seemed to get out of trouble; how impossible situations or battles seemed to solve themselves. It was Merlin." Leon said.

"I always sort of knew. I think when we fought the Lamia; that sealed it. You were all under her spell but Merlin wasn't affected because of his magic. The Lamia must have known that; it's why she wouldn't let him near her. That and, he doesn't know this, but when Morgana turned me into a doe and I was hit by that arrow;" Gwen hesitated and absent-mindedly rubbed the spot on her thigh where she was hit. "I heard him; I was feverous but I heard Merlin use magic to heal me."

"What's going to happen now? Arthur's not as extreme as Uther when it comes to sorcerers but Merlin's lies to him and all of us for years." Gwaine asked.

"I don't know imprisonment or banishment probably." Leon said. They all looked at one another and got to their feet. The five of them hurried down to the Great Hall were they could hear Arthur yelling at Merlin.

Arthur couldn't believe it. Merlin was a sorcerer. Merlin; the idiot who could never do anything right had magic. Arthur knew magic was evil; it had killed his parents, destroyed any goodness in Morgana and affected so many with its vileness. The fact that he considered Merlin to be a friend was insult to injury. How could he be Uther Pendragon's son and friends with a sorcerer? As Arthur vented his frustrations and accusations towards Merlin; he was also debating on what to do. He could almost hear his father and uncle in his head telling him to execute, imprison or banish the servant.

Merlin however was only speaking to answer the questions. Yes, he had been born with magic. No, he had never tried to destroy Camelot. No, nobody else knew about his power. Yes, he had put spells on them but only to save their lives. Merlin had known that someday this day would come; he expected it to be a lot sooner but Arthur wasn't the sharpest sword in the armoury. It was strange but he wasn't scared at the possibility of dying or imprisonment or banishment. He wasn't listening to Arthur's rants but noticed the ranting had stopped by someone opening the door.

"Did any of you know about this?" Arthur demanded looking at Gwen and the knights. They shook their heads. They had suspected but never had it confirmed. It was too easy to look at all the evidence but shut your eyes to the truth.

"I'm sorry to have to do this Merlin but you've left me with no choice. I hereby banish you from Camelot. To return will be on pain of death." Arthur ordered and turned his back. Merlin hung his head and nodded. At least he wasn't being executed.

"You can't do that!" Gwaine shouted.

"Stay out of this Gwaine." Arthur snapped.

"Gwaine's right Arthur. You can't banish Merlin. We've known Merlin for years; do you not think if he was evil then he would have tried to kill you already?" Gwen argued.

"We trusted Morgana and look where that got us. I can't take the chance when I have a kingdom to run!" Arthur insisted.

"You sound like your father." Elyan commented coldly.

"Good, maybe that means I'm doing this right. Merlin you have until tomorrow morning to pack up your belongings and leave Camelot. If I see you here after that time; I will kill you." Arthur warned.

"I understand." Merlin said. "I'm sorry it has to be like this."

"No!" Gwen exclaimed and took Merlin's arm and looked him in the eyes. "You can't leave."

"I've been banished." Merlin replied. The two of them looked at one another; remembering the same conversation they'd had a year before only this time the roles were reversed.

"Then I'm leaving with you." Gwen said.

"What?" Arthur snapped. Gwen looked at her husband and her sadness turned into resolve. "I said if Merlin's being banished then I'm leaving with him. Merlin's done so much for us over the past number of years and I don't care that he has magic. I know you're a good person Merlin. You were there for me when I needed you and now I'm returning the favour."

"I'm going as well." Gwaine added, walking over to Merlin and Gwen, clapping his friend on the shoulder.

"So am I." Elyan added.

"Me too." Percival said.

"And me." Leon agreed. The three of them stood with Merlin, Gwen and Gwaine and stared at Arthur who looked stunned at their unity and defiance against him.

"If you banish one of us, then you banish all of us." Gwen explained.

Arthur looked at his wife and friends and knew he had a choice to make. He had been raised to believe all magic was evil. Magic had ripped his family and kingdom apart. All his experience with magic told him that anyone who had it was evil. However Merlin had always been a good and loyal friend of his. As much as the king hated to admit it; he regarded Merlin as the pain-in-the-backside younger brother he'd never had. Besides, Gwaine had been banished by his father and he himself had banished Guinevere yet Gwaine was one of his best knights and Guinevere was his wife so it seemed banishment never worked. The group of six waited as Arthur debated with himself over what he was to do.

"Alright you win. I want you to tell us everything. All about your power and what you've done with it over the years. Then maybe I'll reconsider your banishment." Arthur said. They all sat down at the table and listened to Merlin explain how he was born with magic; how he'd come to Camelot and the various ways he had managed to get them out of danger with his magic. While some of the stories were quite serious; the various assassination and uprising attempts he'd stopped; there were also some funnier stories like the revelation that Merlin had been the one to unleash the goblin and the re-telling of the time Morgana had enchanted him to try and kill Arthur. By the end of it; Arthur was overwhelmed by the real amount of work Merlin had done for him and Camelot over the years.

"You win; I repeal your banishment and I'm sorry for having doubted you." Arthur apologised.

"It's fine, you can't help being an idiot." Merlin replied, smiling for the first time.

"So know that we know you have magic that means that you'll be able to do all these extra chores to make up for lying to us for so long." Arthur grinned and began listing jobs for Merlin to do. Merlin looked at the others before muttering an incantation under his breath to return Arthur's donkey ears.

As the others laughed, Merlin reversed the spell and grinned to himself. It felt good knowing that his friends now knew his secret. It was like a massive weight had been lifted off his shoulders. However he hadn't told them he was really Emrys or a DragonLord.

After all, some things are best kept to yourself.


End file.
